


of course

by kindlingchild



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, my first mysme fic lolol, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: Zen has trouble with the media, and Jumin is there to help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bACK
> 
> also i love mysme and these two so please take this contribution

**Jaehee Kang:** _Mr Han?_

**Jumin Han:** _Yes?_

**Jaehee Kang:** _Zen is not replying to any messages._

**Jaehee Kang:** _I am worried the stress from the recent rumours of you and him dating might be affecting him greatly._

**Jumin Han** : _Thank you for informing me, Jaehee. I will check on him._

**Jaehee Kang** : _Of course, Mr Han._

 

* * *

 

The bell rang.

It rang, and rang, and rang.

Yet no one answered the door.

Jumin tapped his foot repeatedly on the floor, glancing at his watch occasionally.

"Zen?" He knocked on the door instead, "It's Jumin."

He heard faint shuffling behind the door, before the door clicked open.

Jumin pushed the door gently, only managing to catch a glimpse of silver hair before a weight landed on his chest.

Jumin instinctively wrapped his arms around the said weight's waist, pulling him closer.

"Tired?" Jumin asked, and Zen nodded briefly.

"Very," Zen mumbled into Jumin's chest, and Jumin sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Zen only nodded, before Jumin took Zen's hand and guided them to Zen's bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Sitting down on the large bed, Jumin faced  Zen- who was a huge mess- and gave him a serious look.

"Now. Talk," Jumin smiled gently, and Zen regained some of the sparkle in his ruby red eyes.

"I- I just..." A small tear rolled down Zen's right cheek.

Jumin wiped it away with his thumb, then held Zen's face in his hand.

"I just... The gossip is really annoying my manager, and since we both don't want our relationship to be public, there's so much gossip about whether we are or not, and it's so stressful to deal with, and I-I-I-" 

"Shh..." Jumin shifted closer and hugged Zen, rubbing his back.

"I-I know you have to deal with it too, but..." Zen sobbed into Jumin's shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay Hyun, it's okay," Jumin whispered, and it was just the two of them in the large world of gossip.

Just the two of them.

 

* * *

 

"Better?" Jumin sat down on the couch beside Zen, passing the younger boy a glass of cold water.

Zen, taking the glass of water carefully, smiled at Jumin softly.

"I... T-Thank you," Zen took a sip of the water, "For being here. For me."

Jumin leaned over and kissed Zen lightly on the temple, his arm slung around Zen's shoulders, hand rubbing Zen's arm gently.

"Of course."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i know it's hilariously ooc but i tried right
> 
> please comment! i really appreciate it :>
> 
> tumblr: thewritingloser (come say hi!!)


End file.
